


时光正好

by salansama



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 书版杨戬, 未播剧预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: 一场相遇





	时光正好

花千肉第一次注意到那个顾客的时候，是在一个寻常的夜晚。

他长得很高，甚至比花千肉还要高出一点。修身的黑色长风衣让他显得有些瘦削，一头银色的短发，话很少，也没什么表情，买了几个包子就离开。

又高又帅，说不定是个模特吧？花千肉脑海里闪过这个想法，随即抛到了脑后。开在巷子口的花家包子铺可是声名远播的老字号，甚至会有些饕客专门来打卡，他每天接触到的客人太多，一个面貌英俊的男人实在算不得什么。

但是那个人之后每天的同一个时间都会到来。

当天色完全黑下来之后，天气预报已经播完，下班的人们也买好了晚餐匆匆归家，总是顾客盈门的包子铺难得悠闲的这一小段时间，那个男人就会踏着夜色大步走来。他对包子的口味倒是不挑剔——闭店前这段时间也没什么可挑剔的，站在柜台前扫视一圈，随便选上一笼，买单，离开。他全部的行动仅限于此。从他走进来到翻飞的风衣下摆飘出去，总共用时不会超过3分钟。

次数多了花千肉也就记住了这个人。他猜对方可能有一份非常忙碌的工作，才会每天来去匆匆；也可能是就职于某个高档场所，所以总是穿着分外修身的白衬衫和黑风衣。在注意到这个人之后，花千肉开始有意留下不同馅料的包子，好让对方可以每天换换口味。

毕竟是每天都来支持生意的客人，一定非常喜欢吃包子吧？小花笑眯眯地递过去今天偷偷藏起来的梅菜包和笋丁包，这可是包子铺最畅销的口味了。

直到有一天晚上，蒸笼里最后一丝热气散尽时，他也没等到那个熟悉的身影出现。

或许是临时有事吧，花千肉满脸可惜的把剩下的包子塞进店门口的公益冰箱，里面还有他特地留下的流沙包。这通常是店里最早卖光的品种，他可是忍过了好几波客人的失望目光才偷偷藏了下来。

第二天那个人也没有来。花千肉才恍然意识到他们认识了这么久竟然一句话都没有说过，甚至连对方的姓名也不知道，以至于回忆起对方都只能用“那个人”来指代。有些懊恼的揉了揉头发，花千肉决定下次见面至少要打个招呼。

“你好，之前几天你都没有来啊。”于是那人再次踏入店门的时候，花千肉率先开了口。

“啊，嗯。”银色头发的青年眨了眨眼，似乎有些不习惯与人交谈。

“我叫花千肉，你可以叫我小花。”花千肉笑得有些害羞，似乎对于自己这样突如其来的搭话感到不好意思。他把找零和装好的包子一起递过去，用澄澈的眼睛看着青年，“你叫什么名字呢？”

“杨戬。”接过东西的青年留下短短两个字就转身出了店门，动作似乎比以往还要快了几分。

之后他们又回到了之前的相处模式。杨戬是一个对社交感到很棘手的人，他习惯了独处和任务，人类间的交流对他而言过于喧嚣吵闹。花千肉突然的搭话让他对于踏进花家包子铺产生了些许畏惧，如果不是这家包子好吃的一骑绝尘，或许他会远远的躲开这家店。

但之后很长一段时间小花都只是用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，在他递钱和接包子的时候附赠招牌一般的羞涩微笑。这似乎极大地安抚住了杨戬，甚至在某天他还试着回过去一个笑容——虽然那更接近于强行扯了扯嘴角。然而小花却露出惊喜万分的眼神，几乎令他落荒而逃。

那是一个令杨戬困惑不已的表情。仿佛看到一朵美丽又娇贵的花，被精心照顾之后终于盛开在某个清晨。

可是小花才是那个真正脆弱的存在。杨戬对着妖物扣下扳机时，脑海里不合时宜的想着。

杨戬不懂如何去形容这种感觉，所以他只是每天定时走进店铺，就着馥郁的香气和柔软的笑容拿走自己的那袋包子。

“其实我们店不只有包子，你要不要试试看？”

从春花初绽到蝉鸣阵阵，杨戬把各种口味的包子翻来覆去吃了好几遍后，小花终于忍不住提出建议。毕竟，他们可以算是朋友了。朋友，就该为彼此更加着想一些。

“那你觉得，哪些好吃？”

“嗯……试试看鲜蔬面线吧，这可是夏季限定。”

花千肉帮他选完菜单就去了后厨，杨戬坐在店里盯着电视却完全不知道自己在看什么。他第一次坐进包子铺，尽管他闭眼都能数出这家店包子的口味。白天顾客络绎不绝的店面此时静悄悄的，只有电视里面无聊综艺的声响。杨戬说不清自己是否喜欢这样，喜欢对于天兵来说是毫无意义的情绪。但是能驱使他每天都来到这  
里——不是因为任务或者类似的东西，那大概就是喜欢了吧。

一阵复杂的香气伴随着脚步声传来，杨戬抬起头，小花端着一个放着两碗面线的托盘放到了桌上。

“来尝尝看吧，我可不是只有做包子的手艺呢。”

安安稳稳的坐下吃饭确实比一边奔波一边往嘴里塞东西要美味许多，尤其是有人陪你一起吃的时候。

有了第一次，接下来的事情也变得顺理成章。杨戬慢慢开始习惯与花千肉一同吃饭，有时候是馄饨，有时候是汤圆，有时候是一碗细面。忙着出任务的时候他依然会选择包子，从进店到离开不超过3分钟，但是他在店里停留的时间，确实是越变越长了。

杨戬总是和小花面对面坐着，唏哩呼噜的吃着同样的东西。偶尔花千肉要放下筷子去招呼上门的客人，杨戬也会放下筷子等他。电视节目早就被小花锁定在了音乐频道，有熟客好奇问起，却只得到年轻店主的一个微笑。

他们开始聊天。虽然严格意义上来说更接近于他倾听小花的诉说。小花似乎也不需要他的建议，偶尔的应声就能换来他的笑容。于是杨戬知道了巷子里的黄狗怀了崽子，包子店后院的昙花十几年来第一次长出花苞，今年气候不好所以删掉了菜谱上的茄子猪肉包，以及小花正在被母亲逼着四处相亲。

“虽然听起来蛮像小说的，但是我不在20岁前找到真爱的话香气就会消失。”小花叹着气往嘴里塞馄饨，垂头丧气的样子让杨戬也觉得碗里的东西滋味淡了不少。

“跟香气没关系。”杨戬很认真地看着他，“你厨艺很好。”

“但是有很多人都是冲这个来的，他们吃到包子的表情都很开心，我不想让他们失望。”

所以真爱到底是什么呢。之后几天小花的疑问一直回荡在杨戬的脑海中。他也说不清，所以只能在处理完任务目标后踏进花家包子铺，坐在那里与花千肉一起苦恼。

夏季的酷热自大地上缓缓退却，包子铺新上了栗子面的小面点，弥漫在店内的香气中掺杂了丝丝甜蜜。杨戬蹲在破旧的藤筐边，看花千肉抱着眼睛还没睁开的小狗轻轻逗弄。关店之前小花一脸神秘地说带他去个地方，最后两人却是只拐了个弯来到了巷子后面。

“你看，它们多可爱啊。”小花小心翼翼地托着一只小狗捧到杨戬面前。离开温暖怀抱的小狗立刻发出了吚吚呜呜的声音，闭着眼睛在小花手心拱来拱去。窝在破旧衣物中的母狗抬头看了看自己被抱走的孩子，发现是每天投喂还提供了住所的人之后舔了舔他裸露的脚踝。

在小花鼓励的目光中，杨戬伸出一根手指摸了摸小狗的头。陌生人的气息让它瑟缩着不断往手心里团，但在小花的低声诱哄下，最后还是伸出鼻尖蹭了蹭杨戬的掌心。

“很可爱。”杨戬垂下眼帘，似乎对沥青路面的裂纹产生了莫大兴趣。

小狗长得很快，从眼睛都睁不开到摇摇晃晃地跑来叼着裤脚磨牙也不过短短一个月。花千肉已经在T恤外面罩上了卫衣，杨戬却依然穿着那件长长的黑色风衣。

花千肉从没问过他为什么总穿着同一件衣服，也没问过任何职业、住所等相关的问题，仿佛只要知道一个名字就足够让他们相处下去。对于不知道该如何解释这些的杨戬来说，小花的态度让他感到宁静而又舒适。但是他内心里隐隐有着一种把一切和盘托出的冲动。

关于天兵，关于天道，关于他的特等勋章和大过处分们，关于那个烙印在他灵魂中的四位数编号的一切。他想告诉小花，知道小花身上的异香后他第一时间去联络了特派员，得到“无关紧要”的评价后才松了口气。

这个想法在小花亲上他面颊时达到了顶峰。他们被几只狗狗围绕在中间，趁他不备——天知道杨戬可是任务完成率接近100%的模范天兵——偷偷凑上来亲了一口的小花半张脸都埋在幼犬温热的皮毛中，露出来的皮肤红得像包子店里调味的辣油。

杨戬缓缓伸出手，摸过扣住小花软绵绵的头发，把他的脑袋轻轻地按在了自己的肩上。这个虚虚的拥抱像是一把小梳子，理顺了充满他胸口毛茸茸的绵痒。脸颊上的触感长久的停留着，直到杨戬走出这个街区都仍未消失。

花千肉没再提起过关于寻找真爱的话题。他们一起守着后院那株昙花，等到了它十几年来的第一次绽放。杨戬跟着小花替小狗们一家家找好了主人，顺便为大黄狗办理了狗证。小花咕哝着今年错过了，但下一个夏天一定让杨戬吃上茄子猪肉馅的包子。杨戬咬着新出炉的桂花枣泥糕，认真地替小花擦去脸上沾染的面粉。

“我要过生日啦。”小花一边揉着面一边说，乳白的面团在他掌下渐渐变得光滑圆润。杨戬头一次看到食物成型的过程，几乎藏不住脸上好奇的神色。“就在下个周日，我已经挂出通知准备闭店一天，你……要不要过来？”

“来。”杨戬笨拙地切着案板上的蔬菜。他可以用匕首闭着眼拆分妖物，却对堆在一起的蔬菜无从下手。提出要帮小花做开店准备的人是他，把料理台搞得一塌糊涂食材全混在一起的人也是他。杨戬难得眼睛里透出些心虚，眼巴巴的看着小花，举着菜刀站在那里一动不动。

“噗……”小花和好面扭头一看不禁笑出了声。他用湿布盖好面团，走到案板前整理起被切得奇形怪状的蔬菜。

杨戬学着花千肉的动作把不同的食材分开，两人的手在动作间不时相碰。不管被切成多奇怪的形状，小花握着刀随便划了几下就又变得整整齐齐。不锈钢盆很快就被细碎的馅料堆满，再也看不出之前惨烈的痕迹。杨戬站在一边着迷地看着菜刀翻飞，在他眼中那种充满韵律感的动作甚至比精妙的武技更加引人入胜。

杨戬没有管手上沾着的蔬菜碎屑和汁液，轻轻环上了小花的腰。他将额头轻轻抵在对方的后颈深深吸了口气，馥郁的香气就充盈在鼻腔。小花的动作略微停顿了一下，剁菜的频率似乎也变得轻盈起来。

因为被邀请一起过生日，杨戬又陷入了苦恼之中。好在他一向少有表情，才没被小花发现端倪。对于如何帮别人过生日他毫无经验，甚至“生日”这个词都是第一次存储进他的词典。确定了没有任何可以帮他参谋此事的人，至少从头到尾拉了三遍通讯录的杨戬把手机扔进了风衣口袋。

而不等杨戬再多苦恼几分，一纸轻飘飘的名单就落到了他手里。

“我要出门几天。”杨戬放下碗，双手放在膝上坐得很正。被他的态度影响，小花也不自觉地挺直了腰板。

“是出差吗？”

“算是。”

“大概要多久呢？”

“在你生日前回来。”

“好啊，”小花笑得眯起了眼，他攥住杨戬的手捏了捏，“那我就等你回来啦。”

这次分配给杨戬的名字有4个。不是什么厉害的妖物，但是彼此相距很远，为了追踪目标他几乎走过了半个中华大地。但在千里奔袭的过程中，杨建依然抽时间上网搜了过生日要准备的东西。

那么，就在回去的路上买个生日蛋糕吧。这样想着的杨戬又陷入了蛋糕选择的困扰当中。

将子弹射入最后一个目标的头颅后，杨戬收起灭魂枪松了口气。赶路花费的时间和精力远超战斗，但是现在他有足够的余裕回到那个小小的城市，去花家包子铺见那个带给他很多苦恼，令他变得笨拙，又让他生出思念的青年了。

就在这时他的手机突然响起，上面大大的特派员三个字让杨戬表情微微凝固。

“临时任务，来不及给你发任务单了。手续等你执行完后再补，具体情况已经用短信发过去了。记得动作快点，顺便少给局里惹些麻烦。”

对面自顾自的说完就挂了电话。如果行动够快还可以赶上小花的生日，杨戬一边想一边皱着眉点开短信，随即瞪大双眼，不顾一切的狂奔起来。未曾按灭的屏幕上冰冷的字体提示着突发性的妖物聚集，而地点就在他生活了近一年的城市中最熟悉的那个街区。

卖掉了笼屉里最后一个包子，花千肉充满成就感的叹了口气。做着闭店前的清扫整理，他不禁开始怀念起杨戬。不过短短几个月的功夫，他竟然已经记不清一个人收拾打扫是什么感觉了。看了眼日历上一个个认真划掉的日期，小花轻轻哼着歌准备拉上店门，但这时他突然感觉到了些许异样。

店铺外一片寂静，往日刚开始夜间营业的酒吧和KTV门口空空如也，街上见不到半个人。除了黯淡的路灯，所有店铺都黑着，甚至不远处的居民区也只有楼宇的轮廓在黑夜中影影绰绰，没有哪个窗户中透出一丝光亮。小花缓下了拉着卷帘门的手，这种有些超现实的场景让他有些不知所措。他试着往门外走了几步，整个街道上只有他自己的脚步声回响。

“嘻嘻~”

空气中似乎有笑声响起。小花猛然回头，身后却空无一物。他吞了吞口水，内心升起了丝丝缕缕的恐慌。

“好香呀。”尖细的声音悉悉索索的响起。

“好像很好吃啊。”

“去咬一口吧。”

黑暗中的声音渐渐变得嘈杂，小花惊恐地看着前方，路灯下的空间似乎有些扭曲。

“有恶心的味道。”

“但是他好香。”

“这里有天兵的味道！”

“他不是天兵。”

“他不是，他是食物。”

“这里没有天兵。”

“吃掉他吧！”

“吃掉！”

不同的声音最后汇聚成同样的吼叫，一张张狰狞的脸带着不属于活物的晦暗色泽自黑暗中扑来。花千肉下意识退了两步，拔腿就跑。但即使他用尽全力，身后的声音依然越来越近，他甚至能感觉到那些东西的爪尖接触到后背。

“砰！”一声枪响划破黑暗和芜杂的喧闹。随即又有几声枪鸣紧追其后。赤红的子弹自花千肉身旁掠过，带着后方咆哮般的嘶吼。他停住脚步回身看去，那些追逐着他的东西挨个被血色子弹洞穿，下一秒就像烟尘与蜡烛般消散融化在夜色之中。

而在那些逐渐消散的影子背后，是杨戬喘着粗气举着左轮手机的熟悉身影。

包子店外面又恢复了熙熙攘攘，小花与杨戬面对面坐在包子店里，面前摆放着一模一样热腾腾的汤团。

“所以，那些东西，”喝了口热汤润了润跑到泛起血腥气的嗓子，小花问，“你的工作就是对付它们吗？”

“妖物，”杨戬声音有点干涩，他拨弄着碗里的团子，头一次失去了胃口。

“好厉害啊，”小花低头啃了一口糯米皮，看着杨戬食不下咽的动作也放下了汤匙。“妖物这些，是……不能让普通人知道的？”

“……嗯。”

“我从没在任何渠道听说这些事情，所以你们有办法对付目击者，让他们无法描述，或者干脆忘记？”

“……嗯。”

“这样啊，”小花突然笑了起来，“幸好我之前都没问过你跟职业有关的事情。”

“因为你从来都不会骗人。”

虽然就在店铺后面的二楼，但这是杨戬第一次踏进小花的房间。是一间和他预想差不多，看起来就很“小花”的屋子。花千肉似乎很简单就接受了自己将被消去记忆的现实。杨戬帮着他收拾好碗筷拉上店门，假装没有看小花他微微泛红的眼眶和略有些颤抖的手。简单的洗漱后小花躺在床上盖好被子，站在他床前的杨戬显得分外高挑纤瘦，窗外透入的灯光在他英俊的脸上分割成清晰的光影色块。

“杨戬，谢谢你，晚安。”冷硬的枪口抵上他的额头，花千肉最后看了杨戬一眼，闭上了眼睛。

“晚安。生日快乐。”杨戬扣动了扳机，转身离开了这间小小的、充斥着芬芳气息的屋子。

花家包子铺一如既往的忙碌，年轻的店主每天都像陀螺一样在店里转来转去，只有晚上夜幕降临后才能小小的休息一会儿。花千肉盯着电视里播放的音乐频道，和着歌曲轻轻哼唱着，突然从远处大步走来一个黑衣银发的身影。

“很久都没有看到你来啦。”花千肉率先开口打了招呼。

“啊，嗯。”银色头发的青年眨了眨眼，似乎有些不习惯与人交谈。

“我叫花千肉，你可以叫我小花。”花千肉笑得有些害羞，似乎对于自己这样突如其来的搭话感到不好意思。他把找零和装好的包子一起递过去，用澄澈的眼睛看着青年，“你叫什么名字呢？”

“杨戬。”接过东西的青年留下短短两个字就转身出了店门。小花并没有捕捉到杨戬一瞬间柔和下来的表情，他被门外暖风送入的花香吸引了全部注意力。

春天来了。


End file.
